One More Night
by DopplerGirl
Summary: Toxic relationship, that's what they had. They couldn't be around each other without arguing at least once, and that's on a good day. Yet they couldn't stay away. "Every time I tell myself its final, and I know she does too, but then she looks at me with those damned big, blue eyes and I fall all over again." ZxC. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls nor the song One More Night by Maroon Five**_  
_

* * *

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the doors_  
_You and I get sore, then dysfunctional we stuck keeping score_  
_You and I get sick, they all know that we can't do this no more_

"ZACH, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

I ignored her and continued to walk down the empty street towards my apartment, too mad to even consider listening to my girlfriend.

"ZACH!" Cammie screamed again, her voice so much closer. I started walking faster to my building, just a block away, in fear she would catch up with me.

Suddenly, I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I turned around in time to see her cell phone scattering to the ground at my feet. I felt the back of my scalp, where I could feel a bump starting to form, and look at her with a look that was a dangerous combination of shock and fury.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH, THAT FU*KING HURT," I bellow at Cammie, angrily stalking back to her so we were toe to toe and staring into each others eyes. "YOU COULD'VE KNOCKED ME OUT."

Her blue eyes stared back at me, equally as mad. Her breath was heavy, a sure-fire sign that she was pissed, and I couldn't help notice that with each intake of air, her chest would rise and fall in a way that made me want to slam her against the wall and kiss her senseless.

"Well maybe if you would just listen to me, I wouldn't have had to break my phone," She said, her voice lower but still furious. I glanced back to see her phone was indeed shattered against the pavement. I turned back to Cam and smirked.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been basically screwing some other guy on the dance floor I would have listened," I replied, my smirk replaced with a jealous grimace

She threw her hands up in the air, exasperated, "We were just dancing, that's what you're supposed to do at clubs."

"Yeah, with each other," I rolled my eyes, trying not to glance at her chest, "That's the point of dating."

Her eyes narrowed, "Then maybe we shouldn't date."

I inhaled sharply before morphing my face to an angry sneer, "Maybe we should"

We couldn't be any closer at this point, her breath mingling with mine, our chest pressed together. Cammie's hair was splayed across her face and her deep blue eyes had a wild look in them that was both terrifying and sexy. I was caught between punching her, and dragging her up to my apartment to have an extremely premature honey moon. I saw her glance me up and down, before biting her lip, which told me she wasn't far off from the same thoughts

"Then I guess we're over," she spoke, her voice still angry.

"I guess we are."

Then I slammed my lips against hers.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_  
_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_  
_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_  
_And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

We continued to make-out like teenagers as we stumbled over to the elevator, ignoring the strange looks I was receiving from my neighbors. My particularly elderly neighbor, Bertha, made an indignant sound from her throat and started talking about "The disgusting young generation unable to avoid consummation until after marriage."

I flipped her off.

Once inside the elevator, after I'd pressed the button for my floor, Cammie's breath began to run low and she broke the kiss. I was completely fine and I moved my lips to her neck.

"Zach," she breathed, "We can't do this."

"Why," I asked furiously, pulling my lips away from her neck to stare into her eyes, "Because that guy you were dancing with? Jimmy?"

Her eyes hardened, "His name was Josh."

"Whatever," I spoke quickly, before pressing my lips to hers again, as the elevator dinged and we stumbled towards my apartment.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

"We should really stop doing this right now," She whispered against my lips as we kissed on my bed.

"I know." And I did. But neither of us made a notion to stop.

Cammie pulled my shirt off, and ran her fingers across my chest, and I felt my body shudder at her touch.

This was completely unhealthy for both of us. And the worst part is that it isn't the first time this has happened. We broke up, had make-up sex (which was probably the best part), and then repeated, at least twice a month since we started dating last year. Every time I tell myself its final, and I know she does too, but then she looks at me with those damned big, blue eyes and I fall all over again.

_It's over this time, _I thought to myself, _After tonight, we're done._

And with that oath in mind, I pressed my lips to hers as she ran her hand down my stomach making my pants fit a bit tighter. In between kisses she'd whisper my name, and I hers, until she spoke those words:

"I love you, Zach."

Damn. So close to getting out, yet so far.

"I love you too."

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know i've said it a million times_  
_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

* * *

**Have you ever listened to a song and like instantly fell in love with it? Yeah, that's what happened to me this morning. And the next thought I had was that I HAVE to write a Zammie song-fic about it, because it was just begging to be written. Which is how, instead of updating my stories like a normal person, I ended up writing this in like 2 hours (which is fast for me). I have no idea whether I like it or not, but think of it this way: this is probably the first non-depressing thing I have posted on fanfiction. It's also the first time I did first person Zach. I should get a freaking metal for doing both of those. Did you guys get the story, I'm afraid I may have been a bit vague. PM me if you didn't. By the way, did any of you like the part where Zach call Cammie a crazy bitch? I did :)**_  
_

**-Sarah**

**P.S. I don't like chocolate. Anyone else?**


End file.
